


Bayushi Kachiko

by boychik



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: Bayushi Kachiko pinning up her hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).




End file.
